megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yosuke Hanamura
Headphones I think his headphones look like the AudioTechnica ATH-FC700ARD with some orange detailing. Granted, the Coby headphones look similar but I think it makes more sense to mention the AudioTechnica ones for...continuty, I guess. But the anime does make it apparent that they're probably the Coby ones...I really can't tell because the thickness of the headband fluctuates a lot. ChexGuy331 18:50, October 12, 2011 (UTC) About Persona 4: The Animation I'll tell you guys something, I haven't played Persona 4 yet, nor have I watched the anime. I'm saving myself from spoilers and I'll only watch the anime once I beat the game, so safe to say, I know little to nothing about Persona 4, so I rarely edit anything related to it. Today I was reading Yosuke's page, for curiosity's sake, and I noticed the section related to P4 The Animation is just...full of grammar errors. On June 21 at school, when Yosuke comment Rise's body and almost complare to Chie's he was kick on the stomach by Chie awhile she imitating Yosuke's persona name. What the heck is that even supposed to mean? I may not have played Persona 4 but even I can see this piece of text doesn't make any logical sense. And The Animation section is full of stuff like this. To all of you who know more about Persona 4 than me, please, could you fix those errors for me? It's for the sake of the Wiki, so please...TheDarkOnePH 02:16, January 6, 2012 (UTC) 02:15, January 6, 2012 (UTC) There's so much of this in a lot of P4A's articles (and the character profiles) that it's going to take days to correct. Who wrote these in the first place? EDIT: That was me. I forgot I had an account here. XD CCMars 20:28, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I fixed up this page, at least. Honestly, I don't think we need to list every single thing a character does...CCMars 21:24, January 18, 2012 (UTC) : They've been going nuts ever since P4A came out and I don't think they care whether or not it bothers anyone. As you can probably see, since they seem to have undone your changes to the page. Unless our admin decides to do anything about it I don't see much option to control them. I also don't think English is their first language, that might explain the errors. Message 00:55, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :: Oy vey. :/ I don't know if they'll see this, so I'll write them a note or something. CCMars 04:54, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::: I try not to get involved into disputes because I wouldn't want to be seen like I own the wiki. So far, I leave it to editors to decide on a consensus the better way to present information in the wiki. We have dealt with the flood of P4A screenshots before and if there's a consensus to snip things written here and it needs some maintenance I'll gladly be involved. BLUER一番 16:09, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :::: That was my concern too, which is why I contacted them about it. I think we've reached an agreement, so I think it's safe to snip the character profiles a little bit. Now the question is what to keep and what to leave off. CCMars 20:26, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :::: I guess all I can do now is thank all you guys for the help. The page looks a lot more organized now, thanks again and peace out :D TheDarkOnePH 02:40, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Persona Symbolism? On the addition of the Persona Symbolism section, I have to wonder - is this something from the official materials published by Atlus, or fan observation and interpretation? This has to be pointed out - this Wiki has been cited here and there online, and as such we're not acting as a forum for interpretation. If indeed that info was from the series developer, then by all means. If not, this wiki shouldn't risk itself making supposedly factual statements. BLUER一番 09:07, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Yosuke and Hitoshi Hanamura? Did you know that Yosuke is the second Hanamura Yuri Lowenthal played? In Digimon Data Squad, he played Hitoshi 'Neon' Hanamura. How ironic is that? If you don't believe me, take a look.Pof203 (talk) 17:01, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Kanonia When does Yosuke say...whatever that is? Because I certainly have never heard him saying that whilst summoning his Persona. Bobosmith01 (talk) 02:48, December 14, 2014 (UTC) BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle Interactions I'm coming here from BB:CTB after becoming interested in his special interaction with Yang from RWBY. Yosuke is the one character that Yang doesn't talk specifically about fighting or strength with in her interactions, instead commenting on his Persona and his tendency to end up in trash cans. I read over Yosuke's profile, and since it doesn't sound like he's very good with girls, perhaps Yang acts like this because she sees parallels between Yosuke and Jaune? YaterTheGamer (talk) 05:09, July 31, 2018 (UTC)